I Believe You
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Cinta mereka masih polos. Terlalu polos./Finish chapter!/Summary ga nyambung./Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Setelah Len dan Mikuo pindah ke sekolah Rin dan Teto. Len tiba-tiba menjauh dari Rin. Meski masih memegang status pacaran. Apa yang terjadi?/Sequel dari 'Can I?'/ RnR~.**

Hy Minna-san~. Berhubung ada yang minta buat sequelnya *ngarep*. Saia buatin~. Gomen kalau mengecewakan. Okeh, ga banyak nulis yang ga penting lagi . . .

**Go~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Saia. T.T**

**Warning : Typo (Smoga tidak ada.). Alur kecepetan. GaJe. Alur maksa. Dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

**.**

**I Believe You**

**Chapter 1**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author PoV

Setelah Len dan Mikuo pindah ke Voca Gakuen, sekolah Rin dan Teto. Beberapa Minggu kemudian, Len menjauh dari Rin. Digossipkan juga Mirriam dekat dengan Len. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana perasaan Rin? Apa yang Teto dan Mikuo lakukan?

**~Di Voca Gakuen~**

Rin PoV

"Rin~! Ohayou~." sapa Teto. "Ohayou, Rin." sapa Mikuo. "Ohayou, Teto, Mikuo, . . . Len." balasku dengan senyum yang agak terpaksa.

Oh ya, bagi yang belum mengenalku. Perkenalkan, namaku Naegino Rin. Duduk di bangku 2 SMP Voca Gakuen.

Nah, kalau gadis yang bernama Teto itu temanku. Sekelas denganku. Lalu Mikuo, kakak kelasku. Pacarnya Teto. Dan yang terakhir, Len. Sekelas dengan Mikuo. Pacarku.

Tapi entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Len menjauh dariku. Bahkan e-mailku sama sekali tidak dibalas. Aku jadi . . . Sedih.

TENG TENG~

"Eh? Udah masuk? Baiklah, Rin ayo! Jaa ne Mikuo!" kata Teto yang daritadi sibuk bicara dengan Mikuo. Sedangkan Len hanya memainkan hpnya.

"Jaa ne." balas Mikuo. Lalu kami memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Um . . . Rin. Kau dan Len sedang ada masalah ya?" tanya Teto tiba-tiba. "Tidak ada kok." jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin menyulitkan Teto dan Mikuo lagi.

"Oh, baiklah." jawabnya. Setelah itu sensei masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

Teto PoV

"Tidak ada kok." jawab Rin. Huh, aku tau Rin bohong. Tapi ya sudahlah kalau dia tidak ingin bercerita padaku. "Oh, baiklah."

Kulihat Rin hanya bengong selama pelajaran. Mukanya kusut. Ada yang punya setrika? Aku mau nyetrika muka Rin biar ga kusut lagi *dilempar Rin*.

Huft, alhasil aku juga ikut bengong karena memikirkan apa masalah Rin dan Len.

**~Break Time~**

Sekarang jam istirahat. Aku, Rin, Mikuo dan Len sedang berada di kantin. Aneh, biasanya Len (sejak minggu lalu.) bahkan tidak ikut kami saat istirahat.

Tapi dia juga diam saja. Aku duduk di sebelah Rin. Sementara Mikuo dan Len duduk bersampingan di hadapan kami.

Kulihat Rin hanya diam sambil melihat sekeliling. Sementara Len memainkan hpnya. Huh, mereka kenapa sih?

"Ada apa Teto?" tanya Mikuo. "Um . . . Mikuo, boleh temani aku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara." kataku setengah berbisik. Kurasa tidak terdengar oleh Rin dan Len.

Kemudian kami -Aku dan Mikuo. Pergi meninggalkan Rin dan Len yang sibuk sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikuo. Sekarang kami duduk di belakang gedung sekolah. "Ada yang aneh dengan Rin dan Len? Kau tau mereka kenapa?" tanyaku to-the-point.

"Iya juga sih. Mereka akhir-akhir ini sering diam. Aku juga tidak tau." katanya. "Tapi yang ku tau, Len dekat dengan Mirriam. Anak tunggal dari perusahaan Crypton." lanjutnya.

Mirriam? Crypton? Crypton adalah perusahaan musik yang sangat sukses. Dengan kata lain pasti Mirriam termasuk golongan anak kaya.

"Jadi . . . Len selingkuh?" tanyaku. Kasihan Rin.

Mikuo menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak. Dia terlihat tersiksa(?) jika dekat dengan Mirriam." bantah Mikuo.

"Yang kutau Mirriam juga menyukai Len. Tapi Len menolaknya." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa . . . " aku menggantung kalimatku.

"Len di paksa oleh Mirriam?" kataku dan Mikuo berbarengan.

"Mirriam itu anak kaya." kataku.

"Mirriam itu menyukai Len." lanjut Mikuo.

"Len dipaksa oleh Mirriam. Kalau tidak Rin akan dicelakai. Mirriam itu anak kaya, apa yang dia inginkan pasti terkabul." kata Mikuo.

"Betul juga!" kataku. "Tapi . . . Apa benar?" tanyaku. "Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Len." kata Mikuo.

Setelah itu kami kembali kekantin.

Len PoV

Argh! Mereka masih mengikutiku. Kau tanya apa yang terjadi? Baiklah, aku hanya akan cerita ke kau.

Sebenarnya, minggu lalu, Mirriam menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Tapi karena aku sudah punya Rin dan aku mencintai Rin. Aku menolaknya.

Tapi Mirriam tetap memaksa dan mengancam akan mengganggu Rin. Awalnya aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Tapi dia memang benar ingin menganggu Rin. Waktu itu saja (sebelum aku menuruti perintahnya.) dia pernah melemparkan sebuah pisau ke arah Rin. Syukur saja tidak kena dan Rin tidak menyadarinya.

Tapi sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Rin. Sekarang, aku dan Rin duduk semeja. Kulihat dia hanya bengong. Memang hari ini Mirriam tidak masuk. Tapi kedua pengikutnya, Sonika dan Lola. Membuntutiku terus.

Rin juga kelihatan pucat. Aku jadi khawatir. Apa Rin jadi membenciku? Aku melakukan ini demi dia.

TENG TENG~

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Kulihat Rin langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung memeluknya. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mengatakan aku masih sangat mencintainya. Tapi . . . Tidak bisa.

Akhirnya aku langsung masuk kelas. Setidaknya Mirriam tidak melukainya.

"Len!" panggil Mikuo sambil memegang pundakku. "Apa?" tanyaku. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." katanya langsung menarikku.

"E-Eh? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai lo." kataku. "Aku sudah minta ijin." katanya. Dia menarikku ke . . . WC cowok?

"Nah, kalau disini Lola dan Sonika tidak akan bisa tau 'kan?" katanya. E-Eh? D-Darimana dia tau?

"Kau sedang ada ma-.." "LEN!" teriak seorang perempuan sambil mendobrak pintu WC cowok tiba-tiba.

S-Sonika dan Lola? "Maaf, tapi Len. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi 'kan?" tanya Sonika dengan nada mengancam. "Yaah, akan kulaporkan pada Mirriam-sama." ancamnya.

"Maaf Mikuo. Aku ada urusan." kataku langsung meninggalkan Mikuo dan keluar dari WC. Sonika dan Lola mengikutiku.

"Kalian **puas**?" tanyaku sambil menekankan kata 'puas'. Sonika dan Lola mengangguk. "Jika Mirriam-sama tau kau memberitau Mikuo. Apa yang akan terjadi yah~?" kata Sonika sambil berlalu dan Lola.

Argh! Sialan.

Rin PoV

'Apa . . . Len sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?' tanyaku dalam hati. Len bahkan tidak melihatku lagi.

Ugh! Perutku tiba-tiba mual. Aku . . . Pusing. "Sensei. Saya mau ijin ke UKS." kataku.

"Silahkan." kata sensei memperbolehkanku ke UKS. Sementara Teto hanya memandangku. Aku berlari ke luar kelas. Air mataku tiba-tiba keluar.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan ke UKS. Memang jarak antara UKS dan kelasku jauh.

"Kyaa." "Aw!" teriakku. Aku terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang.

"G-Gomen..." kataku sambil berdiri dan menghapus air mataku. Saat kulihat siapa dia . . .

"L-Len?" lirihku pelan. Ugh! Air mataku keluar lagi. Segera aku berlari pergi. Len juga tidak mengejarku. Dia . . . Sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Aku . . . Makin pusing. Akhirnya aku minta ijin pulang saja. Hari ini aku juga tidak les. Aku akan ijin dengan Miss Luka.

Len PoV

"Kyaa." "Aw!" teriak seseorang yang menabrakku.

"G-Gomen..." katanya sambil berdiri lalu menatapku.

"L-Len?" lirihnya pelan. Rin? D-Dia menangis? Tiba-tiba dia berlari pergi. Rin . . . Pasti sudah membenciku sekarang.

Selama di sekolah aku berusaha menghindari Mikuo. Aku tidak ingin Rin kenapa-kenapa. Waktu les juga. Rin tidak datang. Dia . . . Pasti membenciku sekarang.

**~Ke-esokan harinya~**

"Len~" panggil Mirriam. Sial, ada Rin lagi. Aku hanya berjalan pergi. Ke tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh Rin.

"Apa?" tanyaku tajam. "Len~. Jangan kasar dong~." katanya sambil memeluk lenganku. Argh! Aku risih dengannya.

TENG TENG~

Aku langsung berjalan pergi tanpa mempedulikan Mirriam. Meski dia masih menggandeng tanganku. Aku hanya berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Rin.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu kelas agak kasar karena sedang amarah. Mikuo melihatku sebentar dengan tatapan sedih. Apa . . . Mikuo tau apa yang terjadi?

Aku duduk di tempatku, Sebelumnya teman sebangkuku adalah Mikuo. Tapi karena Mirriam . . . Mikuo di pindahkan dan Mirriam yang duduk di sampingku.

"Ohayou minna." sapa Sensei sambil memasuki kelas kami. "Ohayou sensei." jawab kami serempak.

Setelah itu pelajaran di mulai. Aku hanya bengong tanpa mempedulikan pelajaran.

Mikuo PoV

BRAK

Pintu kelas kami di buka agak kasar. Len dan . . . Mirriam? Aku hanya menatap sedih ke Len. Kenapa dia seperti itu? Apa karna dia di ancam lagi? Bahkan kemarin ketika les saja dia tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku. Padahal tidak ada Mirriam ataupun pengikutnya.

Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan mereka. Muka Len tampak kusut. Tapi Mirriam selalu nyangkut(?) dengan Len. Aku jadi susah untuk berbicara dengan Len. Apalagi tempat duduk kami sudah di pindahkan.

Pelajaran hari ini membosakan. Ugh.

BRAK

"Permisi." kata seorang gadis sambil memasuki ruang kelas kami. Itu . . . Rin'kan? Rin berjalan ke arah Sensei dan berbicara sebentar. Kalau di perhatikan . . . Rin kelihatan takut-takut?

"Kagamine Len. Dipanggil oleh Usee sensei." kata Sensei sambil melihat ke arah Len.

Len sepertinya kaget. Rin hanya menunduk. Len kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Disusul oleh Rin.

Normal PoV

"K-Kau di panggil ke kantor oleh Usee-sensei." kata Rin sambil menunduk dan terus berjalan.

Len hanya diam sebagai jawaban. Dia terus mengikuti Rin sambil menatap Rin dengan sedih dari belakang.

KREK

"Permisi." Rin berjalan masuk ke kantor guru dengan Len.

"Kagamine-san. Anda akan mengikuti turnamen basket lusa besok. Apa Anda bersedia?" tanya Sensei langsung kepada Len.

Yang di tanya hanya bengong sebentar. "M-Maaf. S-Siapa saja tim Saya?" tanya Len. Dia hanya bisa bekerja sama dengan orang tertentu. Apalagi turnamennya tiba-tiba.

Sensei mengambil selembar kertas. "Naegino Rin-san dari kelas 8b. Utatane Piko-san dari 8c. Dan . . . kau bisa cari 2 orang lagi sebagai pemain inti." jelas sensei.

'R-Rin juga ikut?' batin Len agak kaget. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut. Tapi . . . Bisakah dia bekerja sama dengan Rin? Sementara Rin hanya diam. Meski dia tampak galau. (wess)

"Saya mohon. Saya kesusahan mencari pemain." pinta sang Sensei dengan puppy-eyes-no-jutsu(?). Meski tidak mempan bagi Len.

"B-Baiklah." jawab Len. Dia ingin bisa berbicara dengan Rin. Meski tidak menyangkut hubungan mereka.

"Terimakasih, Kagamine-san. 2 orangnya lagi akan Saya serahkan padamu. Soal jadwal latihannya. Saya harap kalian latihan sekarang juga. Karena pertandingannya akan di adakan lusa besok. Saya serahkan mereka padamu." jelas Sensei.

"Saya permisi." kata Len. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar kantor guru. Di susul Rin.

Rin berjalan ke arah lapangan olah raga tanpa mengatakan apapun kepada Len. Len hanya bisa menatapnya sedih. 'Dia benci padaku'. Hanya itu lah yang Len pikirkan.

'Aku melakukan ini semua demi Rin. Tapi . . . Kenapa Rin malah membenciku?' katanya dalam hati.

Kemudian Len berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Dia sudah memikirkan siapa saja yang akan di pilih untuk tim basketnya. Mikuo dan Leon.

BRAK

Len membuka pintu kelasnya. Dia berjalan masuk dengan pose coolnya.

"Sensei. Saya di suruh untuk memanggil beberapa orang untuk latihan basket." kata Len kepada Senseinya. Senseinya yang mengerti langsung mengangguk.

"Mikuo dan Leon. Harap ikut Saya." kata Len sedikit formal. Hal itu membuat Mirriam kaget. Itu berarti Len akan dekat dengan Mikuo.

Mikuo dan Leon mengikuti Len keluar kelas. "Aku meminta kalian untuk menjadi anggota tim basket init saat turnament basket besok lusa." kata Len tegas.

"Iya." jawab Mikuo dan Leon berbarengan. Berhubung mereka juga ada pelajaran olah raga.

Mereka pergi ke lapangan basket indoor yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah. (A/N : Mana ajah boleh deh. Yang penting masih di lingkungan sekolah.)

Di situ sudah ada Rin dan Piko. Piko sedang sibuk melempar bola basket. Sementara Rin hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Piko.

"Perhatian sebentar." kata Len. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat Rin. Disusul oleh Mikuo, Leon dan Piko yang mendekat.

"Kita akan latihan mulai hari ini dan sekarang. Aku harap kerja samanya." kata Len sebagai kapten tim mereka.

Meski hanya Rin yang perempuan. Dia tetap biasa saja. Mereka mulai latihan selama jam pelajaran sekolah.

TENG TENG~

Bunyi bel istirahat. Semua murid keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Ada yang ke kantin. Banyak juga yang menonton mereka latihan. Termasuk Mirriam. Tapi dia hanya berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Rin~. Mikuo. Len." teriak Teto dari pinggir lapangan. Dia berlari ke tengah lapangan sambil membawa 4 kotak bekal. Membuat semua menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Istirahat dulu yuk! Aku buatin bento loh~" ajak Teto. "Iya~" jawab Rin dan Mikuo barengan. Sementara Len hanya diam. "Umm .. Maaf Teto. Aku . . . Masih kenyang." jawab Len akhirnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin. Tapi dia takut, jika dia dekat dengan Rin. Mirriam pasti akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Ya sudah." jawab Teto santai sambil menarik Rin dan Mikuo pergi. 'Apa . . . Kalian membenciku?' batin Len. Dia menatap kepergian ketiga teman dekatnya pergi tanpa mempedulikannya. Meski Teto mengajak Len. Tapi Len juga tepaksa menolak.

Akhirnya Len melanjutkan latihannya.

**Di Tempat Teto, Mikuo dan Rin**

Mereka memakan bento buatan Teto. Mikuo memakan bento bagiannya dengan lahap. Sementara Rin hanya murung tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Makan dong Rin~. Nanti 'kan masih mau latihan." kata Teto yang memperhatikan Rin dari tadi.

"G-Gomen Teto . . . Aku masih kenyang." kata Rin pelan. "... Iya deh. Tapi kalau lapar harus makan ya." kata Teto. Sementara Mikuo hanya diam sambil memakan bentonya.

"A-Aku mau keliling dulu ya. Sekali lagi gomen dan arigatou atas bentonya." kata Rin sambil berdiri. "Iya, ga apa apa~" jawab Teto sambil tersenyum.

Kemudian Rin pergi.

"Jadi? . . . Kasihan Rin." kata Teto sambil menunduk. "Tenanglah. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja kok." kata Mikuo sambil berusaha menghibur pacarnya itu.

Rin PoV

Ugh.. Aku sedang pusing. Sebenarnya aku lapar. Tapi entah mengapa aku tidak mau makan. Aku kenapa ya?

Len juga . . . Cuek-cuek saja terhadapku. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis lagi. Semua murid memandangku heran. Tapi aku hanya diam saja dan terus berjalan tanpa tujuan.

TENG TENG

Bunyi bel istirahat selesai. Berarti latihan lagi. Huft ...

Aku berjalan ke arah tempat latihan lagi.

TUK

Aku terduduk di lanta begitu saja. Mataku menjadi buram. Tubuhku menjadi lemas. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi lagi.

_._

_._

_._

**~To Be Continue~**

Chapter 1 selesai~. Oh ya, sekedar informasi, kira-kira fict ini akan ada 2 atau 3 chapter. Dan gomen kalau lama dan kurang memuaskan. Emm.. Ga banyak bacot lagi, review please~.. Menerima review dari siapa saja~.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Len dan Rin kembali berbaikan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Miriam?/This is about friends./Chara baru!/Chap 2 apdet~/RnR?**

Minna-san~. Saia kembali~. Gomen kalo apdetnya lama banget. Banyak halangan sih~.

Lalu chapter ini lebih banyak ke friendship deh kayaknya~. Jadi Saia ubah genrenya~. Tapi masih romance kok~.

Dan Chapter ini ada chara baru~ .. Siapa dia? baca ajah~ ..

Lalu, pertama bales ripiu dulu deh~.

* * *

><p>###<p>

1. Hikarin Shii-Chii

Ahahaha.. Iya nih.. Sequelnya di buat. Saia uda usahain agar alur lebih lambat~ dan typo ga ada. Moga ga ada deh~. Miriam? Mirriam? Meriam? *di lempar Miriam*. Ah iya. Makasi pemberitahuannya~. Saia kurangin deh huruf 'r' nya. Arigato uda ngripiu~. Gomen apdetnya lama~.

2. Miki Abaddonia Lucifen

Miku-chan~. Makasi uda ripiu. Kenapa Lenny ga sms? Hmm, nanya ajah sama Lenny *di hajar Miki*. Ahahaha.. Saia ga mikir sampe situ *cth author bodo*. Anggep ajalah kalo smua sms Len bisa di sadap oleh Mirima *waw*. Hehe.. Gomen lama apdet~.

3. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan

Kuro-chan~. Iya nii ada sequelnya~. Hmm, Miku keanya bakal keluar di chapter 3 tapi gak banyak pengaruhnya sama inti fict ini~. Ini apdet~.

4. khiikikurohoshi

Makasi uda ripiu~. Hahaha, Saia juga keseringan terbawa suasana. Hmm, Lenny.. Ada yang marain kamu tuh.. *nunjuk Len yg lagi baca skrip*. (Len : "Huwaa.. Ini bukan salah akyuh! Akyuh cuma ngikutin skripsi GaJe dari author. Tapi kalo yg asli aku pasti gak akan jauhin Rin apapun yg tejadi. Ak-.."*dibekep author*. Rin : "..." *masang muka datar*.) Chara di larang banyak bacot. Btw, ini apdet~. Gomen lama banget~.

5. Karin Miyuki gak login

Makasi uda ripiu~. Len nyakitin Rin? Emang tuh. (Len : "... cuma pengen bilang beberapa kata. ...Ini. Kenyataannya aku ga bakalan ninggalin Ri-.." *di gebukin author*. Rin : "Dua orang bodoh..." *geleng-geleng*.)

Hmm, Miriam ya? Aa.. Gomen Saia seenak jidatnya nambahin nama Miriam. Tapi di chap ini uda di perbaiki. Arigato pemberitahuannya~. Ini apdet~.

6. vocaloidreader

A-Ahaha.. Makasi uda ripiu~. Iyaa nih di buat lanjutan(sequel)nya~.

7. Ryu Kago

Ryu-san~. Saia panggil gitu ajah ya... Saia ga tau Ryu-san cewe ato cowo sih.. Gomen~. Nani? Lenny ga cocok jadi kapten tim basket? Salahin Len karena dia pendek. (Len : Maksud loe? Gue in-.." *di buang kelaut*.) Ahaha.. Gomen deh kalo kurang memuaskan. Tapi anggep ajah laa Lenny tinggi. Itu yg di sebut OOC mungkin? Overall Saia masih banyak ga tau soal istilah di fanfiction. Makasi uda ripiu~. Saia akan berusaha lebih bagus lagi~.

###

* * *

><p>Hmm, makasi banyak bagi uda yang ngeripiu dan ngasi saran~. Gomen kalo lama apdet. Yosh, langung ajah...<p>

**Go~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Corp.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Alur kecepetan. Dan silahkan pikirkan sendiri.**

**.**

**I Believe You!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ga suka? Ga usah baca!**

.

.

.

Len PoV

Tuk Tuk Tuk

Aku sedang men-dribble bola basketku. Sekarang gedung latihan ini sepi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu dan para murid sudah kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Piko dan Leon sedang pergi. Mereka bilang ada urusan sebentar. Rin dan Mikuo tadi pergi makan dengan Teto dan belum kembali. Miriam? Dia sudah kembali ke kelasnya.

Argh! Aku bosan. Aku hanya berdiri di tengah lapangan menghadap ke arah ring. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

BRUGH!

Apaan tuh? Aku menoleh ke arah samping. Tepatnya jalan masuk ke gedung ini. Seseorang sedang teduduk disana. Belum sempat aku menghampirinya, sepertinya dia sudah jatuh pingsan.

Tunggu. Pita putih besar? Rambut berwarna honey blonde? Kaos basket? Itu ... Rin?

Aku segera berlari ke arah orang yang kuyakini adalah Rin.

"Rin!" panggilku sambil mengguncang sedikit tubuhnya. Panas. Dan tidak ada jawaban.

Aku segera menggendong Rin dan berlari menuju arah UKS putri. Muka Rin terlihat sangat pucat.

BRAAK!

Aku membuka pintu UKS putri dengan cara menendang pintunya. Seorang Sensei perempuan yang memang ditugaskan disitu terlihat kaget.

Aku berlari ke arah ranjang yang tersedia dan meletakkan tubuh Rin disana. Mukanya masih sangat pucat.

"T-Tolong keluar sebentar." ucap Sensei itu tiba-tiba. Awalnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi akhirnya aku berjalan keluar.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ini perbuatan Miriam? Argh! Aku meremas rambutku sendiri.

Kenapa...Rin bisa pingsan? Apa...ini karena aku?

Beberapa lama kemudian Sensei itu keluar.

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang makan. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan sadar." jelas Sensei. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"E-Etto...Sensei. Boleh Saya masuk? S-Saya yang akan menjaga Rin." pintaku.

Sensei itu menggeleng. "Ti-..." "Saya mohon Sensei. Saya berjanji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."kataku memotong ucapan Sensei tadi.

Sensei itu terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah. Akan kupanggilkan temannya lagi untuk menjaganya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian menjaga Naegino-san." kata Sensei itu sambil berjalan pergi. Tepatnya ke arah kelas Rin, mungkin? Siapa peduli.

Aku terdiam di depan pintu UKS putri. Meski tadi aku memaksa untuk masuk. Kalau aku masuk apa yang akan kukatakan pada Rin? Aku...takut Rin membenciku.

Kira-kira 5 menit. Seseorang datang.

"...Kagamine-san?" panggilnya. Aku menatap ke arahnya.

Rambut hijau lumut? Sebuah bandana merah yang diselipkan di rambutnya? Gelang berliontin huruf G&P? Di pinggang bagian kanannya terdapat sebuah tas kecil yang berisikan kartu ... Tarot? Aku mengenalnya.

Megpoid Gumi-san. Murid perempuan yang sekelas dengan Rin. Dia banyak dikenal karena dapat membaca pikiran orang dan dapat meramal. Meski aku belum pernah di ramal olehnya sama sekali. Dan aku juga kurang mempercayai ramalan.

Gumi tiba-tiba menutup matanya. Lalu membukanya kembali. Apa yang dia lakukan? Meramal lagi?

"...Masuklah. Aku akan tunggu disini. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Rin. Percayalah bahwa kau dapat melindungi Rin dari bahaya apapun. Maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja." katanya.

Hah? D-Dari mana dia tahu?

"Kau lupa? Aku seorang peramal." katanya tiba-tiba. Dia menatapku dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Dan kau, Kagamine Len. Orang yang tidak mempercayai ramalan. Seorang **pengecut** yang tidak dapat melindungi kekasihmu sendiri. Kau memilih jalan yang salah. Kekasihmu akan menjadi sedih jika kau meninggalkannya. Dan ... Hubungan kalian akan hancur. Jika kau masuk dan selesaikan urusanmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." katanya lagi dengan menekankan kata 'pengecut'.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mengangguk. Betapa bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku melindungi Rin. Jika Rin sedih. Sama saja dia terluka.

"Aku akan menunggu disini. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena ini kesempatan terakhirmu." katanya.

Aku membalikkan badanku. Menghadap ke arah pintu UKS.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali." ucap Gumi tiba-tiba. "Arigatou. Gumi-san." kataku lalu membuka pintu UKS putri.

Kulihat ke arah Rin yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping kasur Rin.

Pita putih yang biasanya digunakan oleh Rin dilepas. Meski masih tampak manis.

Aku menggenggam tangan Rin. Rin, pepatlah sadar. Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Aku hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan Rin. Sesekali aku mengusap kepala Rin.

"Ugh.." Rin mengguman pelan. Dia sudah sadar.

"Rin.." panggiku pelan. Rin membuka matanya. Setelah beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya. Dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Len...?" gumamnya pelan. "I-Iya?" jawabku. "Len...LEN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menarik tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Rin.." panggilku pelan. Rin hanya diam.

"Rin.. Tatap aku sebentar." pintaku. Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan duduk disamping Rin. Rin masih diam dan menghadap ke arah lain. Belum mau menatapku.

"Hiks... Kenapa?... Kenapa Len begitu padaku?" gumamnya pelan. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk di depan Rin.

"Rin... Apa...Kau masih mencintaiku? M-Maksudku.. Setelah aku menjauhimu, tidak membalas e-mailmu, mencuekkanmu. D-Dan yang lainnya." tanyaku pelan.

Rin masih diam dan menunduk. Tapi aku tau. Rin mendengarkanku. Aku menggenggam pelan tangan Rin.

"Rin... Aku minta maaf. T-Tapi.. Sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu. Aku...menjauhimu karena terpaksa." jelasku.

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Miriam. Semuanya. Tidak ada satupun yang dilewatkan.

"...Bo..hong..." Rin menggumam pelan.

"Tatap aku." kataku. Rin masih diam. Akhirnya aku memegang dagunya. Memaksa kepalanya untuk terangkat dan menatap mataku.

"Percaya?" tanyaku. Beberapa detik kemudian Rin sudah berada di pelukanku.

"Huwaaa! Kukira Len benci padaku. Kukira Len marah padaku. Hiks.. Syukurlah kalau tidak. Hiks.. Aku juga .. Hiks.. Aku juga masih menyukai Len." kata Rin. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku sambil menangis.

"Ahahaha.. Aku kira aku yang akan dibenci sama Rin." kataku sedikit tetawa. Syukurlah Rin tidak membenciku.

Aku memeluk Rin erat. Sedikit mencium puncak kepalanya. Jujur, aku rindu dengan Rin. Seperti sudah berabad-abad aku tidak bertemu dengan Rin.

Normal PoV

TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah.

Tanpa di ketahui Len dan Rin. Diluar UKS. Gumi bersandar pada pintu UKS tersebut.

Gumi hanya menatap nanar sebuah kartu tarot yang berada di genggamannya.

"Ini..belum selesai." gumamnya pelan kemudian berjalan pergi.

Di lain tempat. Tepatnya di luar jendela UKS. Tanpa diketahui oleh Len dan Rin juga. Seorang gadis berambut putih menyeringai.

"Akan aku lenyapkan semua orang yang menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Termasuk dirimu. Naegino Rin-san. Kau...tidak akan ku ampuni." gumam gadis itu. Miriam. Kemudian Miriam berjalan pergi.

* * *

><p>Gumi berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Begitu juga Miriam.<p>

Mereka berdua melewati sebuah koridor yang sama. Tetapi dari arah yang berbeda.

Gumi berhenti. Miriam juga berhenti. Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam. Jarak di antara mereka hanya 2 setengah meter.

"Gumi-san? Huh?" Miriam membuka mulut. Hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengganggu mereka lagi. Miriam-san. Kami-sama akan melindungi mereka. Akupun .. Tidak akan menyerahkan mereka padamu." ucap Gumi datar tapi terasa sangat tajam.

"Hahaha. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku, Gumi-san. Akan kusingkirkan perempuan yang merebut Len dariku. Sama seperti ... Aku menyingkirkan ... Prima." kata Miriam sambil berlalu pergi.

Mata Gumi terbelalak. Teringat kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback : On (Normal PoV)**

"Pergi kau! Cewe aneh!"

"Dasar peramal gadungan!"

Terlihat beberapa murid menyoraki seorang anak berambut hijau lumut. Yang kita ketahui adalah Gumi. Megpoid Gumi.

Gumi hanya diam sambil menunduk dan meremas beberapa kartu tarot di genggamannya.

Baru saja Gumi mau membuka mulut untuk membela dirinya. Seorang gadis berambut merah rossela sudah mendahuluinya.

"Hei kalian. Kenapa kalian memarahi Gumi? Memangnya dia pernah memaksa kalian untuk mempercayai ramanalannya? Tidak pernah 'kan? Lantas, kenapa kalian mengganggunya?" ucap gadis itu. Semuanya terdiam.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dia."

"Kita pergi saja. Yang penting jauhi mereka."

Bisik para murid tadi sambil bubar.

"Huft~. Para pengecut. Nah, kau tidak apa-apa? Gumi?" tanya gadis itu sambil menoleh ke arah Gumi yang masih terisak di belakangnya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. T-Terima kasih." jawab Gumi. Gumi melihat ke arah gadis berambut rossela itu. Bahkan Gumi tidak mengenalnya.

"Oh iya. Perkenalkan! Namaku Prima. Murid pindahan baru di kelas 6e. Salam kenal! Tapi meski aku ini anak baru, aku sudah mengetahui banyak tentang sekolah ini. Termasuk para muridnya." ucap gadis berambut rossela itu-Prima.

"A-Ah iya. S-Salam kenal juga. Prima-san!" kata Gumi.

"Umm.. Panggil saja Prima~! Oh ya, kejadian yang tadi jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati ya! Mungkin mereka hanya iri pada kemampuanmu." kata Prima sambil menepuk pundak Gumi.

"I-Iya." jawab Gumi.

Sejak hari itu. Gumi dan Prima selalu bersama. Meski banyak yang mengatai Gumi. Prima selalu ada untuk membela Gumi. Hal itu membuat Gumi bisa merasakan indahnya mempunyai sahabat. Meski hanya seorang. Tapi itu sudah sangat cukup. Bahkan lebih untuk Gumi.

Sampai suatu hari. Mereka harus berpisah. Karena suatu hal.

"Nee.. Gumi~. Boleh aku minta pendapatmu?" tanya Prima. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Sebentar lagi mereka akan menerima kelulusan.

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ingin menyatakan perasaanmu hari ini. Iya 'kan?" tanya Gumi kembali sambil menatap Prima yang mukanya sudah merah seperti warna jepit rambut yang dia pakai. Mawar merah.

Prima terdiam sebentar. "Gumi-chan hebaaaat~." teriak Prima tiba-tiba sambil memeluk Gumi. Melupakan pertanyaan Gumi tadi.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya menebak saja kok." jawab Gumi. "Hmph! Tapi Gumi memang hebat kalau soal meramal." kata Prima.

Gumi terdiam sebentar. Memang, sejak bertemu Prima. Gumi menghentikan ramalannya dan berusaha untuk tidak meramal lagi. Tapi, kenyataannya dia masih suka membaca pikiran orang.

Gumi berhenti meramal karena Prima. Bukan, Prima tidak memaksanya untuk berhenti meramal. Justru Prima mendukungnya.

Gumi berhenti meramal karena dia tidak ingin Prima dijauhi. Sejak dulu Gumi sangat di benci oleh anak lain. Tapi, hanya Prima'lah yang mau bereman dengan Gumi.

"Terserah padamu saja. Jadi? Kau ingin mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Sora-senpai hari ini?" tanya Gumi lagi. Prima mengangguk pasti.

Sora-senpai. Anak dari Voca Gakuen kelas VIIa. Voca Gakuen terdiri dari Taman Kanak-kanak. Sekolah Dasar. SMP dan SMA. Gedung Sekolah Dasar dan SMP memang bersebelahan. Jadi para anak SD juga berinteraksi dengan anak SMP.

"Kau...tidak takut akan ditolak?" tanya Gumi. Prima menggeleng. "Aku... Meski di tolak. Yang penting aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Setidaknya akan lebih lega." ucap Prima.

Tiba-tiba Gumi merasakan hawa yang tidak enak. Akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Tapi Gumi tidak mempeduilkannya. Gumi sudah tidak ingin meramal lagi.

"Terserah padamu. Yang pasti aku akan mendukungmu. Good luck ya~!" Gumi sedikit membei semangat.

"PARA MURID KELAS 6. HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA SEKARANG JUGA..." tiba-tiba megaphone sekolah berbunyi. Memanggil semua murid kelas 6.

"Ayo." Prima menarik tangan Gumi. Mereka pergi ke aula untuk siap-siap mengambil kelulusan mereka.

Pidato dari kepala sekolah sangatlah singkat. Sehingga mempercepat waktu.

"Sepertinya anak SMP sudah keluar.." gumam Prima pelan.

"G-Gumi... A-Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang. D-Doa'kan aku ya!" kata Prima. "Pasti! Semoga berhasil!" Gumi memberi dukungan. Setelah itu, Prima pergi. Tanpa di ikuti oleh Gumi. Karena Gumi mempunyai urusan sebentar.

Beberapa saat setelah Prima pergi. Gumi kembali kekelasnya. Untuk mengambil beberapa arsip dan tasnya. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk mencari Prima.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama. Gumi menemukan Prima yang sedang bediri di halaman belakang gedung SMP dengan seseorang. Sora-senpai.

"Hihihi..." Gumi tekekeh sendiri. Melihat cara pernyataan cinta Prima. Di lain sisi Gumi senang. Karena Prima di terima oleh sang senpai. Tapi di lain sisi. Dia merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangka. Gumi menoleh sekeliling. Pandangannya tetuju pada gedung di seberangnya. Seorang gadis berambut putih menatap Prima dengan tajam. Kemudian menghilang.

Gumi hanya berusaha untuk tenang dan berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Beberapa jam setelah Prima dan Sora-senpai resmi menjalin hubungan.

Gumi dan Prima pulang bersama. Karena memang mereka selalu pulang bersama. Belum jauh dari sekolah. Saat mereka bedua menyebrangi jalan.

Sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Menuju ke arah mereka. Tepatnya Prima. Prima yang sigap langsung mendorong Gumi ke tepi jalan. Sedangkan dirinya tertabrak oleh mobil itu.

Saat itu jalanan memang ramai. Tapi mobil itu berhasil kabur. Samar-samar Gumi melihat gadis berambut putih di dalam mobil. Gadis yang Ia lihat di gedung sekolah tadi.

Gumi berlari kejalanan yang sudah semakin ramai karena tabrakan tadi.

Darah berceceran dari kepala Prima. Mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Semerah warna jepit mawar yang dia gunakan.

Gumi berlutut di samping Prima. Memegang tangann Prima. "Prima! Prima! Bertahanlah! Seseorang! Cepat panggil ambulan!" teriak Gumi. Gumi sudah mengangis.

"..G-Gumi.. Uhuk.. A-Aku ..tidak akan lama lagi.. A-Aku ingin.. Kau menjadi peramal lagi.. dan...orang yang menabrakku..., tolong..jangan dendam padanya ya.. Itu permintaanku..uhuk.. Selamat tinggal.. Gumi-chan.. Aku... Akan selalu bersamamu..." kata-kata terakhir dari Prima. Setelah itu Prima menutup matanya. Gumi mengangis keras.

Pada saat pemakaman Prima. Banyak yang datang. Begitu juga dengan pacarnya. Mereka baru saja berpacaran tapi Prima sudah pergi.

Kasus penabrakan Prima tidak cari siapa pelakunya atas permintaan Prima sendiri. Gumi yang mengatakan itu pada pihak kepolisian.

Begitu juga dengan wanita berambut putih itu. Gumi sudah mengetahui nama wanita itu. Miriam. Murid Voca Gakuen kelas VIIa.

Sebenarnya Gumi ingin berteriak. Menyumpahi Miriam. Tapi Prima sudah minta agar Gumi tidak menaruh dendam tehadap Miriam. Meski begitu Gumi tidak bisa memaafkan Miriam.

Gumi melihat Miriam besama dengan Sora-senpai. Dari situ Gumi sudah tahu. Alasan Miriam membunuh Prima.

Miriam juga menyukai Sora-senpai. Dia membenci Prima karena menganggap Prima merebut Sora-senpai darinya. Karena itulah. Miriam membenci Prima.

**Flashback : Off (Normal PoV)**

Atas permintaan Prima juga lah. Gumi mulai meramal orang lagi. Meski masih sembunyi-sembunyi tapi banyak orang telah mulai berteman dengan Gumi dan mempercayai ramalan Gumi. Meski Gumi tidak pernah memberitau isi ramalannya secara langsung.

Setelah Miriam berjalan pergi. Gumi bejalan kembali kekelasnya. "Aku merindukanmu...Prima." gumam Gumi pelan.

* * *

><p>~Di Lain Tempat (Len dan Rin)~<p>

* * *

><p>Di koridor menuju kelas 8 telihat 2 orang yang sedang berjalan bersama. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Mereka adalah Rin dan Len.<p>

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi mereka baru kembali kekelas. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi.

"RIIN~! LEEN!" teriak sebuah suara di sertai suara larian menuju ke arah Len dan Rin dari belakang.

Len dan Rin menoleh kebelakang. Mendapat Teto yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Teto?" gumam Rin. Teto yang sampai di depan mereka langsung ngos-ngosan.

"Rin! Kau dari mana saja sih? Tadi sensei yang menjaga UKS datang kekelas. Katanya kau masuk UKS. Padahal aku ingin pergi menemanimu. Tapi karena pekerjaanku belum selesai jadi aku tidak di bolehkan pergi. Lalu tadi pulang sekolah aku mencari ke UKS loh. Tidak ada orang. Jadi aku bekeliling sekolah untuk mencarimu. Ternyata disini toh. Nah, kau tidak apa-apa Rin? Mana yang sakit? Siapa suruh tadi tidak makan? Huftt, kau ini." celoteh Teto panjang lebar.

"Hehehe.. Gomen membuatmu khawatir Teto~. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok. Makasi uda khawatirin aku~.." ucap Rin sambil terkekeh karena sikap Teto yang sepeti ibu-ibu.

"Hmph! Ya sudah. Ini tasmu." kata Teto sambil menyerah tas Rin. "Arigato." bala Rin sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Umm, lalu dimana Mikuo?" tanya Len yang di kacangin dari tadi. "Hah?" Teto melongo sebentar.

.

.

.

"Uwaa! Mikuo kemana? Tadi dia besamaku! Lho? Lho? Kemana dia? Apa dia tetinggal?" Teto menjadi heboh sendiri. Yang Teto tau, dari tadi dia bersama Mikuo. Tapi entah mengapa setelah bertemu Rin. Mikuo menghilang.

Len dan Rin sama-sama terdiam. "Ash! Aku mau mencari Mikuo dulu! Kalian tunggu di depan gebang ya!" kata Teto sambil belari pergi.

"Apa boleh buat.. Kita tunggu mereka di depan gerbang saja." kata Len. Rin hanya mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke depan gerbang.

Beberapa lama kemudian Teto datang dengan Mikuo. Tenyata Teto berjalan terlalu cepat sehingga Mikuo tetinggal. Apalagi waktu itu sekolah masih ramai. Jadi Mikuo kehilangan jejak Teto.

"Naegino Rin-san!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu sebahu. Defoko, sekelas dengan Rin. Tepatnya ketua kelasnya Rin.

"Eh? Kalian duluan saja. Aku nanti menyusul." kata Rin. Len, Teto dan Mikuo hanya mengangguk.

Defoko segera menghampiri Rin. Memberitau apa saja yang harus di kerjakan. Karena tadi Rin sempat absen.

Sedangkan Len, Teto dan Mikuo sudah menyebrangi jalan dan membeli jajanan.

Setelah Rin selesai berurusan dengan Defoko. Rin lalu menyebrangi jalan. Ketempat Len, Teto dan Mikuo.

Baru saja Rin akan sampai di seberang. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arah Rin.

"RIIIIN!" teriak Len.

Teto menjerit.

Mikuo terdiam.

Rin menoleh ke arah samping. Sebuah mobil melaju kencang. Rin hanya menutup matanya.

"Gumi-san!"

BRAK! BRUGH! TIIT!

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tapi...kenapa ada Gumi?

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

><p>Yeay TBC~! Hmm, sebenarnya mau buat chapter ini jadi chapter teakhir. Tapi yaah, masi panjang. Chap terakhir adalah chap 3. Brarti chap depan.<p>

Pertama, gomen karena lama apdet. Sebenarnya fict ini akan di apdet 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi karena memory hape Saia ke format ulang. Semua datanya hilang. Temasuk document fanfic ini. Jadi butuh pengetikan ulang.

Saia juga kesusahan mencari para chara. Tapi Saia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa chara lagi~.

Kedua, pair PrimaxSora. Saia buat karena kekurangan chara cowo. Gomen bagi yang keberatan~.

Ketiga, warna rambutnya Prima. Saia pikir itu warna merah seperti warna bunga rossela. Tapi Saia juga pikir itu hitam-kemerah-merahan. Jadi, saia tulis ajah meah rossela. Maaf bagi yang keberatan.

Lalu, thanks banget buat temen Saia yang udah bantuin Saia cari chara, Nathania dan Viola~ (nama tidak di sensor).

Dan, yang udah bantuin nyari ide, Valensia~ (nama tidak di sensor juga).

Thanks banget~. Lope Yu All~.

Nah, akhir kata. Boleh Saia minta ripiu?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary : Apalagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Miriam?/Chap 3 apdet~.**

Minna-saaaan! .. Hmm, gomen kalau apdetnya lamaaaaaa banget~. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya memory Saia ke format dan mood menulis Saia sedang hilang. Jadi gomeen ..

Nah, **bales ripiu** dulu yah ...

**###**

**1. Hikarin Shii-Chii**

Hikarin-cyaan~. Arigato uda ripiu~. Gomen nih kalo apdetnya lama banget. Hahaha, MC Saia emang sering rusak. Tapi yasudahlah~. Skali lagi, makasi uda ngeripiu dan gomen apdetnya lama~.

**2. Ryu Kago**

Ryu-kuun~! Arigato uda ngeripiu~. Hahaha, siip. Di chapter ini Saia uda ngecek ratusan, bahkan ribuan kali *lebay*. Semoga ga ada typo lagi deh. Ini apdet~. Gomen kalo lama~.

**3. Miki Abaddonia Lucifen**

Mikii-chaan~! Makasi uda nge-ripiu~..!. Hehehe. Siapa yang ketabrak? Baca ajah~. Hm? Sii Miriam emang awalnya mau bunuh Rin dngan cra yang sama. Tapi cara keduanya beda kok~. Saia akan usahain ga ada typo lagi~. Ini apdet. Gomen kalo lama banget.

**4. Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan nga login**

Kuro-nyan~. Makasi uda luangin waktu belajar Kuro buat baca fict inih~. Hahaha, Miriam emang resekk *di hajar Miriam*. Cinta monyet? Iya kali ya. Saia buat durasi umur mereka juga sepertinya terlalu kecil. Tapi yasudahlah *dihajar*. Daan.. Skali lagi, makasi uda mau nge-ripiu~. Gomen kalo lama apdet~.

**5. vocaloidfreader**

Hahaha, Gomen banget ya apdetnya lama bangeet. Banyak masalah sih. Tapi Saia akan usahain apdet cepet~. E-eh? M-Makasi ya~. Okeh, ini apdet~. Semoga memuaskan deh~.

**###**

Arigato bagi yang uda mau nge-ripiu. Sekali lagi, author sengklek ini minta maaf karena lama apdetnya. Ga banyak cing-cong lagi ...

**Go~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Corp.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**I Believe You!**

**Chapter 3**

**Ga suka? Ya udah! *dibakar***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

BRAK! BRUGH! TIIT!

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tanpa plat yang hampir menabrak Rin sedikit me-rem(?). Karena seorang murid berambut hijau lumut mendorong Rin ketepi jalan. Sehingga murid itulah yang tertabrak. Murid itu adalah Gumi.

Gumi terpental lumayan jauh. Kepalanya terbentur jalanan dan berdarah. Tangan dan kakinya terluka.

Sementara Rin terduduk lemas di tepi jalan. Kaki dan tangannya hanya lecet. Matanya berair. Beberapa lama kemudian dia menangis.

Len, dengan cepat berlari menghampiri Rin dan memeluknya. Teto dan Mikuo juga menghampiri Rin.

Len menenangkan Rin. Teto dan Mikuo hanya bisa diam. Teto sedikit menangis karena terlalu kaget tadi.

Sementara itu, di tengah jalan. Gumi terbangun. Dia langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Megpoid-san!" panggil seorang perawat. "Tolong jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kepala Anda terluka." ucap perawat itu sambil membuka kotak P3K lalu mengobati luka Gumi.

Gumi berusaha melihat sekeliling. Dia mencari sebuah mobil hitam tanpa plat yang hampir menabrak Rin tadi. Meski dia sudah tau siapa yang hampir menarbak Rin itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Miriam?

Tapi tidak ada. Yang di lihat Gumi hanyalah beberapa mobil polisi, sebuah mobil ambulance dan keadaan yang ramai.

"Megpoid-san. Anda harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Kami harus memeriksa kepala Anda karena tadi kepala Anda terkena benturan." ucap perawat itu menyadarkan Gumi.

"B-Baiklah." jawab Gumi. Kemudian Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mobil ambulance, di ikuti oleh perawat itu.

Mobil ambulance melaju dengan cepat di jalanan. Kepala Gumi semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tapi Gumi berkata, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Rin, Len, Teto dan Mikuo juga ikut dalam mobil itu.

"G-Gumi-san," panggil Rin. Gumi yang dari tadi berbaring di atas kasur menoleh ke arah Rin yang duduk di sampingnya. Di samping Rin ada Len, Teto dan Mikuo.

"Hm?" Gumi hanya berdehem kecil. "A-Ano. T-Terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku. T-Tapi, kenapa Gumi-san menolongku?" tanya Rin. Jujur, dia heran karena dia yang jarang dekat dengan Gumi. Di selamatkan oleh Gumi.

"Hmm. Kenapa ya? Ceritanya panjang. Lagipula, bukankah kita harus saling menolong." jawab Gumi sambil tersenyum ramah pada Rin.

Rin dan Teto agak kaget. Gumi yang jarang tersenyum ramah seperti itu. Tersenyum juga.

Setelah beberapa percakapan tadi. Mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Gumi langsung di rawat di UGD karena darah bercucuran banyak dari dahi kepalanya yang terluka.

Sedangkan Rin hanya di obati di bagian yang luka saja. Rin hanya terkena goresan ringan.

"Rin..." panggil Len tiba-tiba. Mereka sedang berada di depan kamar rawat Gumi. Teto dan Mikuo juga di situ.

"Iya?" jawab Rin. Len tiba-tiba memeluk Rin. "Maaf..." ucap Len.

"Eh? ... Len, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja." jawab Rin pelan dan membalas pelukan Len.

Teto dan Mikuo hanya diam melihat mereka. Setelah beberapa lama, Rin dan Len melepas pelukannya. Baru Teto bicara.

"Rin, malam ini menginap di rumahku ya." kata Teto. "T-Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." tolak Rin. Rin hanya tidak ingin membawa sahabatnya ke dalam masalahnya.

"Rin, ini perintah. Bahaya kalau kau sendirian." kata Teto lagi. Rin hanya diam.

"Ta-" "Rin, aku ini sahabatmumu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu susah sendirian. Aku akan membantumu. Meski harus mengorbankan nyawaku." potong Teto sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato ... Teto." jawab Rin. "Menginap di rumahku saja ya." kata Rin lagi.

"Hmm, baiklah." kata Teto. "Aku ikut." kata Len. "Aku juga." Mikuo juga ikut.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak bisa." tolak Teto.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku 'kan pacarnya." kata Len. "Justru karena kau pacarnya. Tidak boleh." kata Teto.

"Boleh,"

"Tidak,"

"Boleh,"

"Tidak,"

"Boleh,"

"Tidak,"

"Boleh,"

"HARAP MENJAGA KETENANG!" teriak seorang perawat yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

Teto dan Len hanya langsung diam.

"E-Etto, Len. A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Rin akhirnya. Len hanya menatap Rin dengan sedih.

"Nanti Rin kenapa-napa lagi..." gumam Len kecil. Raut mukanya tampat khawatir dan takut. Dia khawatir Rin kenapa-napa. Dia juga takut Rin kenapa-napa.

"Aku ikut. Jadi Kagamine-san dan Hatsune-san tidak perlu ikut." sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Gumi berdiri di depan pintu rawatnya tadi dengan kepala di perban. Kaki dan tangannya di tempeli beberapa badge-aid.

"G-Gumi-san? K-Kau tidak apa-apa." tanya Rin sambil menghampiri Gumi. "Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa kok, Rin." jawab Gumi.

"Aku tetap akan ikut." kata Len. "Aku akan ikut kalau Teto ikut." kata Mikuo.

"Tidak bisa. Laki-laki tidak di ijinkan ikut." kata Gumi. Len dan Mikuo tetap bersikeras untuk ikut.

Terjadilah adu mulut kedua antara Len dan Mikuo dengan Gumi.

"SEKALI KUBILANG TIDAK TETAP TIDAK! LAGIPULA MALAM INI TIDAK AKAN TERJADI APA-APA! JADI KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK PERLU IKUT." Gumi naik pitam.

Len dan Mikuo langsung kicep. "Rin~." Len memanggil Rin. Berharap Rin mengijinkannya untuk ikut.

"Teto~." demikian juga dengan Mikuo. Dia juga berharap Teto mengijinkannya.

Rin dan Teto saling menatap.

"Tidak." kata mereka berbarengan. Len dan Mikuo langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Tapi Rin. Nanti kenapa-napa gimana?" tanya Len. "Teto juga. Nanti kenapa-napa gimana?" Mikuo juga tidak kalah perhatian dengan pacarnya itu.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri masing-masing kok." kata Teto. "Nanti kalau ada apa-apa kami langsung beritahu deh." lanjut Rin. Len dan Mikuo hanya diam.

"U-Um, jadi R-Rin. B-Boleh aku ikut menginap?" tanya Gumi. Jujur, Gumi tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa lagi setelah Prima meninggal. Jadi dia jarang menginap bersama temannya lagi.

"Tentu saja." jawab Rin. "T-Terima kasih." jawab Gumi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil barangku dulu." Teto angkat bicara. "Setelah itu aku. Kita pergi sama-sama." lanjut Gumi.

Semua setuju, "Ayo,"

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke rumah Teto untuk mengambil beberapa barang. Lalu Gumi.

"Nah, sudah sampai." kata Rin sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kalian pulanglah. Ini juga sudah malam." kata Rin sambil sedikit mengusir Len dan Mikuo.

"Kami tidak boleh singgah sebentar nih?" Len mengerucutkan mulutnya karena lansung di suruh pulang.

"Aku mau numpang kamar mandi sebentar, boleh?" Mikuo berusaha mencari alasan.

"Huft... Iya deh. Ayo masuk." kata Rin mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam rumah Rin dan mengobrol.

Kira-kira jam 7, Len dan Mikuo di paksa pulang.

"Kalau ada apa-apa wajib telepon," kata Len.

"Harus langsung beritahu kami," lanjut Mikuo.

Mereka sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Rin.

"Jangan lupa makan,"

"Jangan lupa minum,"

"Jaga diri,"

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu, jendela dan lainnya,"

"Ja-" "Iya kami tahu." potong Rin dan Teto.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya! Ingat kalau ada apa-apa, langsung beritau kami!" ucap Len.

"Iya-iya." Setelah itu, Len dan Mikuo langsung pulang.

Rin, Teto dan Gumi kembali ke kamar Rin.

"Hmm, Miriam ya yang hampir menabrak Rin tadi? Awas saja besok. Ku habisi dia!" Teto memulai celoteh panjang lebarnya.

"Hahaha, tapi kita harus cari tau dulu'kan? Polisi juga sedang mencari tau siapa yang hampir menabrakku tadi." ucap Rin.

Gumi hanya diam termenung. 'Dia mencelakai Rin dengan cara yang sama juga.' batinnya.

"Oh ya, Gumi. Lusa kami ada acara tanding basket. Kau mau datang?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Gumi terdiam. Mukanya agak memerah. Jujur, dia merasa ... Senang.

"A-Ah, I-Iya. Aku akan datang." jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Rin dan Teto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Setelah itu, mereka mengobrol sampai tertidur.

Dengan Len dan Mikuo yang selalu meng-email Rin dan Teto tentunya.

(Keesokan harinya ...)

Len dan Mikuo pergi kerumah Rin untuk menjemput ketiga gadis itu. Lalu mereka berangkat sekolah sama-sama.

Ketika sampai di sekolah. Raut wajah Len berubah menjadi ... marah? Aura di sekeliling Len juga berubah. Menjadi ... Aura yang sangat tidak enak.

"L-Len, k-kau kenapa?" Rin mulai ketakutan melihat Len yang berubah seperti itu.

"Hm? Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hmm, aku duluan ya." kata Len. Saat dia berbicara dengan Rin, auranya menjadi lembut.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja. Kemudian Len berjalan pergi.

"Emm.. Aku pergi sebentar ya. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Gumi lalu berlari meninggalkan Rin, Teto dan Mikuo.

Rin, Teto dan Mikuo saling menatap.

"Ayo kita susul Len." mereka bertiga lalu mencari Len yang keburu hilang jejaknya.

"Mungkin dia sudah ada di kelas." kata Mikuo. Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan ke kelasnya Len (dan Mikuo).

BRAK

Mikuo membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan mencari Len. Hasilnya nihil.

"Apa Len ada disini?" tanya Mikuo dengan suara yang lantang kepada isi kelas tersebut.

Semuanya menggeleng. Mikuo menutup pintunya kembali dan menghadap ke arah Rin dan Teto yang daritadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"KYAA!"

"PANGGIL BANTUAN!"

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Mikuo, Rin dan Teto terdiam. Sekejap saja, sekolah menjadi rusuh.

Banyak murid yang berlarian di lorong. Mikuo menarik seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat.

"Maaf, tapi apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Mikuo. "K-Kagamine-san. Dia memukuli seorang murid perempuan di halaman sekolah." jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Maksudmu ... Kagamine Len?" tanya Mikuo lagi. Memastikan sesuatu. Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap.

"Ayo!" Mikuo, Rin dan Teto berlari ke arah halaman sekolah.

"KAGAMINE-SAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak seorang bapak-bapak yang memakai baju dinas. Bisa di sebut bapak-bapak itu adalah kepala sekolah.

Len tetap tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Memukul Miriam.

"LEN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" sebuah suara teriakan terdengar. Dan Len mengenali suara itu. Len berhenti memukuli Miriam dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Rin yang berdiri ketakutan melihat Len. "R-Rin...," gumam Len pelan. Dia melepas genggamannya dari kerah baju Miriam.

"L-Len..., hentikan ini. Aku mohon..." Rin meminta Len untuk berhenti memukuli Miriam.

"Hahaha, kenapa berhenti, hah?" Miriam berbisik. Dan hanya terdengar oleh Len. Len kembali menatap Mirriam dengan tajam.

"Kagamine Len-san! Harap ikut Saya ke ruang Saya!" bentak kepala sekolah mereka. Len hanya menunduk kemudian berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah.

Para murid yang berada di situ bubar. Miriam di bawa ke UKS. Sementara Rin, Teto dan Mikuo hanya diam di tempat.

"J-Jadi...?" Teto memulai pembicaraan. Rin terdiam. Mikuo juga masih diam.

"Kita kembali ke kelas saja dulu. Pelajaran sudah dimulai. Nanti istirahat, baru kita bicarakan lagi." usul Mikuo. Teto dan Rin hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kelas mereka. Begitu juga dengan Mikuo.

Len PoV

"Bersyukurlah karena besok kau akan mengikuti pertandingan basket. Makanya aku tidak menghukummu." ucap seorang bapak-bapak botak di depanku.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kenapa aku di hukum? Jelas-jelas kemarin Miriamlah yang mau menabrak Rin!" bentakku.

"Apa buktimu?" tanya bapak itu lagi. Aku hanya terdiam. Bagaimana cara membuktikan bahwa Miriamlah yang menabrak Rin?

"Sekarang, kembali latihan. Pertandingannya besok. Soal hukumanmu, aku akan pikirkan itu nanti. Saya harap kau tidak membuat kekacauan lagi. Kagamine-san." kata bapak itu. Aku hanya mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan ke luar.

Sial... Kau tanya apa yang terjadi?

Tadi setelah aku berpisah dengan Rin, Mikuo dan Teto. Aku mencari Miriam. Menanyakan apa yang dia mau.

Tapi dia menjawab dengan angkuh. Dia mengejek Rin. Mengatakan yang buruk-buruk tentang Rin. Akhirnya karena aku marah. Aku memukulnya.

Kepala sekolah tidak mempercayaiku kalau Miriamlah yang mau menabrak Rin. Memang aku tidak punya bukti sih.

Tapi Miriam sendiri yang mengakuinya. Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia yang menabrak Rin kepadaku. Dan mungkin kepada kedua pengikutnya juga.

Tapi setelah aku menuduhnya di depan umum. Dia membantah, dia ber-akting seolah-olah dia memang tidak melakukan hal itu. Dasar licik.

Sekarang aku berjalan ke arah kelasku. Untuk memanggil Mikuo dan Leon untuk latihan tentunya.

BRAK

Aku membuka pintu kelas agak kasar. Kulihat ke dalam. Semua melihatku. Tidak ada guru.

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Mikuo dan Leon untuk latihan. Setelah itu aku berjalan pergi.

"Len, tunggu!" teriak Mikuo dari belakang. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil memegang pundakku dari belakang.

"Ceritanya panjang." jawabku malas. Setelah itu aku menyuruh Leon untuk memanggil Piko. Sedangkan aku dan Mikuo memanggil Rin.

BRAAK

Aku membuka pintu kelas Rin. Mikuo masuk dan meminta ijin pada guru yang sedang mengajar di situ untuk menyuruh Rin latihan. Guru tersebut memperbolehkan Rin untuk latihan.

Kami bertiga berjalan ke tempat lapangan basket dan mulai latihan. Selama latihan, aku, Mikuo dan Rin membicarakan tentang ... Miriam.

Beberapa lama kemudian. Jam istirahat. Kami pun ikut istirahat. Seperti kemarin, Teto datang mengajak kami istirahat bersama. Tapi kali ini ... Gumi juga ikut.

"Ke kantin yuk~!" kami semua setuju dan pergi jajan di kantin. Kemudian duduk di meja yang kosong.

"Nanti pulang mau jalan-jalan? Untuk refreshing sedikit..." usul Teto.

"Iya," jawab Rin. "Aku ikut Rin." jawabku.

"Baiklah," jawab Mikuo. Semua menoleh ke arah Gumi. Termasuk aku.

"Apa?" tanya Gumi yang merasa heran karena di lihat seperti itu. "Gumi mau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Teto.

"E-Eh...? I-Iya." jawab Gumi.

"... Tunggu. Nanti bukannya ada les?"tanya Rin kepadaku dan Mikuo. Aku dan Mikuo terdiam.

"Kita pulang sebelum les. Bagaimana?" tanyaku. Rin dan Mikuo setuju.

"Baiklah, sudah di putuskan." ucap Teto.

'Apa yang akan terjadi nanti?'

**~To Be Continued~**

Okeh, ga sesuai perkiraan. Dimana Saia mengatakan bahwa fict ini akan tamat dalam 3 chapter. Tapi kenyataannya belum. Gomen atas perkiraan yang salah itu. ... Dan perasaan cerita ini makin lama makin GaJe deh. Tapi .. Semoga minna-san suka deh~!

Aaa ... Ga banyak bacot lagi. Sekali lagi Saia minta maaf karena lama apdet. Dan ... Ripiu?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary : Cinta mereka masih polos. Telalu polos./Finish chapter~!/Summary ga nyambung./Bacalah warning yang ada./RnR?**

Author's Teritorial

Kata-kata yang mau di sampaikan untuk para readers ada di bagian paling bawah. Jadi... Langsung aja deh...

**Go~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Corp.**

**Warning : Typo(s). Alur kecepatan. Kissing Scene. Dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**I Believe You!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ga suka? Ya udah! *dibakar***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan." ucap Teto.

TENG TENG TENG

Bel berbunyi pertanda istirahat selesai.

Semua kembali ke kelas kecuali Len, Rin dan Mikuo.

"Nanti pulang kami akan tunggu di gerbangn sekolah ya. Jaa~!" kata Teto dan langsung menarik Gumi kembali ke kelas.

~Skip [Pulang Sekolah]~

"Rin! Mikuo! Len!" teriak Teto yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada ke tiga sahabatnya. Di sampingnya, Gumi hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo~!" sepertinya Teto yang paling bersemangat pada hari ini.

"Jadi, mau kemana dulu?" tanya Rin. Mereka sudah di luar gerbang sekolah.

"Mau pergi makan dulu?" tanya Mikuo. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke cafe untuk makan.

Setelah itu, tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Sampai sekitar jam 4 lewat. Mikuo mengantar Teto pulang, Gumi dijemput oleh supir pribadinya, dan Len mengantar Rin.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa Teto, Gumi!" teriak Rin sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Teto dan Gumi. Dan hanya di balas sebuah senyuman oleh Gumi dan beberapa ocehan dari Teto.

"Aku antar sampai rumah ya." kata Len. Rin hanya mengangguk mantap dan berjalan di samping Len.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Tapi Len menggenggam erat tangan Rin. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sesampainya di rumah Rin. Len di persilahkan masuk dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

Sementara Rin pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengemasi barang lesnya.

"Selesai~." ucap Rin yang menuruni tangga dengan memikul sebuah tas ransel. Len hanya menoleh ke arah Rin dan tersenyum lalu mematikan TV yang ditontonnya sambil menunggu Rin tadi.

"Sini bentar deh..." ucap Len sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Rin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil duduk di samping Len.

"Gak..." jawab Len sambil berbaring di pangkuan Rin lalu menutup matanya. "L-Len... K-Kau ke-kenapa?" muka Rin memerah.

Len menggeleng pelan. "Bentar aja..." gumam Len. Rin hanya diam sambil mengusap kepala Len yang kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Nyaman..." gumam Len pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Rin.

"Dasar..." Rin mencibir pelan. Len hanya terkekeh kemudian melihat ke arah Rin. Rin sendiri hanya menunduk agar bisa melihat Len.

"Aku sayang sama Rin!" ucap Len sambil tersenyum polos. "Aku juga." jawab Rin.

Len mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan memeluk Rin dari depan.

Rin sendiri hanya memeluk Len kembali. Membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Len.

"Aku sangat-sangat-sangaaaat mencintai Rin..." bisik Len pelan. Rin tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga. Aku juga sangat mencintai Len..." jawab Rin.

Len menatap Rin. Mereka tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, bibir Len sudah menempel dengan bibir Rin.

1 menit...

2 menit...

Rin tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya sendiri. Menyebabkan mereka berhenti berciuman.

"Apa apa?" tanya Len. Rin hanya mengisyaratkan agar Len melihat jam. 30 menit lagi mereka harus pergi les.

Len menggerutu. "Nanti pulang, lanjutin lagi ya..." Len berbisik pelan di telinga Rin.

"L-Len!"

Len hanya tertawa. Sementara Rin menggumam tidak jelas.

"Kerumahku bentar ya! Aku mau ganti baju juga." kata Len tiba-tiba.

"Iya..." jawab Rin.

1

2

3

"Eh?" Rin heran sendiri. "K-Kerumah Len...?" Rin menggumam pelan.

"Iya." jawab Len. "Kenapa?" lanjut Len.

Rin hanya menggeleng. "Yakin?" len kembali bertanya. Memastikan bahwa kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Iya." jawab Rin kemudian berdiri. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menuju rumah Len.

"Hah...?" di depan pintu kediaman Kagamine. Seorang gadis berambut kuning emas yang diikat ke samping melongo kepada dua orang yang berada di depannya.

"Len-nii... Bawa cewe ke rumah. Len-nii bawa cewe ke rumah... Len-nii bawa cewe ke rumah..." gadis itu menggumam sendiri.

"HAH? LEN-NII BAWA CEWE KE RUMAH! KAA-SAAN! TOU-SAAN! LEN-NII NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG! O-MAI-GOOOOOT!" teriaknya kemudian.

PRANG! BRAKK! MEOW(?)!

Terdengar bunyi berisik dari dalam rumah tersebut.

"HAH? LEN! BETULKAH ITU? KAPAN LAHIRNYA?"

"LEEEEN! ANAK MAMI UDAH BESAAAAR!"

"WOY! SLOW DIKIT NAPA? Heh, lo! Neru! Jangan seenak jidat lo kalo ngomong. Terus, Kaa-san sama Tou-san lebay banget tau... Len emang bawa pacar Len. Tapi Len belum ngapa-ngapain kok." Len mencibir.

Sementara Neru dan Len sedang adu mulut. Orang tua Len sedang menangis bahagia. Rin hanya cengo dengan muka merah.

"Nak, siapa namamu?" tanya Kaa-san Len pada Rin yang sedang ber-blushing-ria.

"E-Eh? N-Naegino Rin..." jawab Rin.

"NYEH! Kakak ipar gue imuuuut bangeeet~!" teriak Neru tiba-tiba. Akhirnya mendapat tendangan dari kakaknya tersayang.

Sementara Len dan Neru ribut. Kaa-san Len menyuruh Rin untuk masuk.

"Rin, tunggu bentar ya. Aku ambil barang dulu." kata Len. Rin hanya mengangguk.

"EH, CIEE! KAKAK GUE UDAH BESAR~!" teriak Neru lagi dari arah tangga menuju lantai atas.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kagamine bersaudara itu.

"Saudara yang akur ya~" ucap Kaa-san Len tiba-tiba.

'Akur...?' Rin membatin sendiri.

"Nah, nak. Betulkah kau pacarnya Len?" tanya Kaa-san Len pada Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai mana hubunganmu dengan Len? Apa Len sudah melakukan ini-itu padamu?" giliran Tou-san Len yang bertanya.

Belum sempat Rin menjawab.

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! JANGAN NANYA YANG ANEH-ANEH SAMA RIN DONK! Ah, Rin. Aku sudah selesai. Ayo pergi. Bahaya kalau lama-lama disini." ucap Len yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menarik pelan Rin ke pintu depan.

Rin hanya diam dan pasrah saja ketika di tarik oleh Len. Meski Len menariknya dengan lembut.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Len pergi dulu ya!" teriak Len dari pintu depan.

"S-Saya permisi..." Rin sedikit membungkuk pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san Len.

"Rin-chan, ga usah terlalu formal gitu. Anggap aja orang tua sendiri. Ya..?" ucap Kaa-san Len. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil ber-blushing.

"Tehee... Kakak ipar! Kapan-kapan main kesini lagi ya!" ucap Neru yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Tou-san Len.

"Ahh.. Kalian berisik banget sih ... Ya sudah. Kami pergi dulu ya!" kata Len lagi.

"Sampai jumpa Rin-nee!" ucap Neru. Rin hanya membalas dengan senyuman kemudian berjalan mengikuti Len.

"Maaf ya Rin. Keluargaku ribut begitu..." ucap Len. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat les mereka.

"Hahaha... Gak apa-apa kok." jawab Rin. "Mamanya Len, Papanya Len, Neru-chan... Mereka sangat baik padaku..." lanjut Rin.

Len terdiam sebentar. Dia ingat, kalau selama ini. Rin tinggal sendiri.

"Kalau Rin kesepian. Datang aja ke rumahku. Rin boleh datang kapan aja kok. Meski tengah malam sekaligus. Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Neru juga sering menyuruhku agar membawa Rin kerumah." ucap Len.

"Lagipula nanti. Rin bakal tinggal sama aku kan..." lanjut Len.

Rin terdiam. Sibuk mencerna beberapa kata Len yang terakhir. "D-Dasar!" Rin memukul pelan lengan Len.

Rin tau yang di maksudkan oleh Len. Menikah.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan. Mereka sampai di tempat les mereka. Ketika pulang, Rin di antar oleh Len.

~Skip[Pertandingan Basket]~

PRIIIT

Bunyi peluit. Pertanda pertandingan dimulai.

Para peserta mulai berlari untuk merebut bola basket dan memasukkannya ke ring lawan.

Pertandingan kali ini, SMP Voca melawan SMP Voice.

SMP Voca yang beranggotakan Len, Rin, Mikuo, Leon dan Piko berhasil mencetakkan sangat banyak skor.

Yah, SMP Voca memang terkenal dengan keahlian para siswa/siswi yang pandai bermain basket.

PRIIT

Babak pertama yang berlangsung selama 40 menit telah selesai. Dan para pemain mendapat waktu istirahat selama 10 menit.

Dengan skor SMP Voca 13 dan SMP Voice 11.

Namun, skor yang tidak beda jauh itu masih harus di khawatirkan oleh peserta dari SMP Voca. Karena masih tersisa 3 babak lagi.

"Yosh, meski masih ada 3 babak. Kita harus berusaha dan yakin kalau kita pasti menang!" seru Len selaku Leader kepada anggotanya.

"Yap!" semua menyahut dengan antusias. Saat pertandingan di lanjutkan lagi, para penonton, maupun dari SMP Voca ataupun SMP Voice, bersorak ria, saling menyemangati kelompok masing-masing.

Di antara kerumunan para penonton itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut kuning-putih pucat menggeram. Pandangannya tertuju kepada 2 orang. Yaitu seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde juga.

Ya, itu Mirriam.

Di lain sisi, tepatnya di tempat berkumpul para pemain cadangan, para manager dan pelatih SMP Voca.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah magenta sedang berteriak menyoraki SMP Voca dengan sangat antusiasnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kasane Teto, sang manager klub basket SMP Voca.

Di sampingnya, seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut, tepatnya Gumi. Hanya tersenyum melihat jalannya pertandingan tersebut. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah penonton. Tepatnya tempat Miriam duduk.

Pertandingan basket selama 40x4 menit itu akhirnya selesai. Dengan skor yang sangat meneganggkan. 70-68.

Dan tentu saja, SMP Voca'lah yang mendapat skor 70 tersebut.

Setelah sesi foto-foto(?). Mereka diperbolehkan untuk berganti baju. Rin pergi ke ruang ganti khusus wanita di temani oleh Teto dan Gumi.

Rin PoV

"Kita menang~.. Kita menang~.. Kita menang~..!" ucap Teto setengah bernyanyi. Sepertinya dia sangat gembira.

"Iya, Teto. Kita menang." timpal Gumi sambil tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" kataku sambil memasuki ruang ganti wanita.

"Iya... Eh, Rin. Kami pergi beli minum sebentar ya! Bentar aja kok!" kata Teto. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian aku menutup pintu tersebut. Ruang gantinya sangat luas. Dan... Sepertinya anggota basket perempuan yang lain sudah selesai ganti.

Jadi sendiri deh... Agak menyeramkan juga sih.

Dengan cepat aku mengganti bajuku dan keluar.

TEK

K-Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa di buka?

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut. "Tolong..!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Percuma saja kau berteriak minta tolong Rin... Kita... Akan mati bersama-sama disini..." sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

Aku menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut putih pucat.

"M...Miriam-san..?"

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan aku!" ucapku setengah berteriak.

"Hahaha.. Rin... Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang..? Kita akan mati bersama, di sini.." ucapnya sambil menyalakan sebuah korek api dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

Sekejap saja. Api sudah berada di mana-mana.

Len PoV

"Mereka lama sekali sih..." gumamku.

"Wanita memang lama, jadi tunggu saja." ucap orang di sebelahku. Mikuo.

Sekarang, aku dan Mikuo sedang berada di seberang gedung olah raga tadi. Tempat kami bertanding.

Rin, Teto dan Gumi berjanji akan menemui kami disini. Sebenarnya tadi sih aku ingin menunggu Rin langsung. Tapi Mikuo memaksaku untuk menemaninya membeli minum.

Kalau Rin kenapa-napa gimana...?

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN!" teriak beberapa orang. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah gedung olah raga tadi. Gumpalan asap berada di sekitar gedung tersebut.

Aku langsung berlari ke dalam gedung olah raga itu. Rin'kan masih di dalam..?

"RIN!" teriakku. Aku berada di sekitar areal ruang ganti wanita.

"Kyaa!"

"Diam!"

Terdengar suara teriakan Rin dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang kuyakini itu adalah ruang ganti wanita.

Normal PoV

"RIN!" teriak Len sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

Api di gedung itu semakin membesar.

BRAKK

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka. Len mendapati Miriam yang menginjak tangan Rin. Sedangkan Rin sedang menahan sakit sam

"Rin!" teriak Len lagi. Len berlari ke arah mereka. Kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke arah Miriam. Len tidak peduli lagi bila dia memukul seorang wanita.

Karena Len sudah berjanji akan melindungi Rin dari siapapun.

Miriam terpental.

Len berlari ke arah Rin kemudian menggendongnya ala brydal style.

GREB

Len merasakan kakinya di pegang oleh sebuah tangan. Dia menoleh ke arah bawah, mendapati Miriam sedang menahan kakinya.

Dengan mudahnya, Len menendang tangan Miriam sehingga terlepas dari kakinya, kemudian Len segera berlari keluar. Keluar dari gedung yang terbakar itu. Meninggalkan Miriam.

Sesampainya Len di luar. Ia langsung berteriak meminta bantuan. Rin sendiri sudah bisa di pastikan kalau dia setengah pingsan.

"...M-Miriam... T-tolong ... Dia.." gumam Rin pelan. Len menatap Rin tidak percaya.

Len mendengus kesal.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi! Di ruang ganti wanita!" teriak Len asal. Namun bisa di dengan oleh para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Kemudian mereka melakukan usaha penyelamatan.

Rin sudah di masukkan ke dalam ambulans dan di bawa ke rumah sakit. Len tetap bersama Rin. Sementara Teto, Mikuo dan Gumi tidak tahu kemana.

.

.

.

"Tangan kirinya terkilir parah. Tapi masih bisa di sembuhkan. Anda jangan terlalu khawatir. Anda boleh menjenguknya sekarang." ucap seorang dokter kepada Len yang hampir 1 jam mondar-mandir di depan ruang rawat Rin.

"Terima kasih." jawab Len kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Rin.

"Rin..." panggil Len pelan. Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan masih menutup matanya. "Maaf..." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah kira-kira 2 jam. Rin masih belum sadar.

BRAKK

"RIIIIIIIN!" teriak Teto sambil membanting pintu kamar rawat Rin.

Matanya sembab. Pertanda dia menangis.

"Sstt.." Len memberi isyarat untuk diam. Teto masih terisak kemudian berjalan mendekati Rin. Di susul oleh Mikuo dan Gumi di belakangnya.

"Rin... Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Teto pada Len.

"Kata dokter, tangan kirinya terkilir lumayan parah. Tapi masih bisa di sembuhkan." jawab Len.

Semuanya hening. Sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing selama kurang-lebih setengah jam.

"Ungghh.." erang Rin pelan. Perlahan, iris aquanya terbuka.

Rin langsung menoleh ke arah samping, mendapati Len, Teto, Gumi dan Mikuo menatapnya khawatir.

Rin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di bantu oleh Len.

"Ini... Di mana?" gumam Rin pelan.

"Ini di rumah sakit... Bagaimana keadaanmu Rin?" jawab Teto dan kembali bertanya seraya duduk di samping Rin.

"Um..? Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Rin pelan.

"Yakin?"

"Iya,"

"Betulan?"

"Iyaaaaaa..."

"Meski kau bilang begitu, tetap aja kami khawatir..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok..."

"Lihat saja Len... Mukanya sudah tak karuan..."

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah Len yang diam daritadi. Muka yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Antara senang, sedih, takut, hampir menangis, dan khawatir.

Mereka semua diam.

"U-Um... Kami permisi sebentar ya!" kata Gumi sambil menarik Teto dan Mikuo.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Len dan Rin.

"Rin... Betulan gak apa-apa?" tanya Len. "Aku gak apa-apa kok... Suer deh," jawab Rin. Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Maaf..." gumam Len pelan. Meski masih terdengar oleh Rin.

"Huh? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Rin. Len langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap Rin. Sebelumnya dia menunduk.

"Rin... Celaka gara-gara aku..." gumam Len lagi. Rin diam.

"Bukankah Len bakalan ngelindungin aku?"

"Eh?"

"Hmph..., Len udah janjikan bakalan lindungin aku? Len juga uda ngelindungin aku... Aku percaya kok sama Len," ucap Rin.

Len terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian dia langsung memeluk erat Rin. Sangat erat.

"Terima kasih.. Udah percaya sama aku..." ucap Len. Rin hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Len.

BRAKK

"RI-... Eh?"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Rin di buka secara kasar oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning.

Len dan Rin langsung menatap orang itu.

"M-Maaf mengganggu!" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kembali.

"Tadi itu Neru-chan, 'kan?" tanya Rin. "Sepertinya iya..." jawab Len. Len mengecup dahi Rin.

"Bentar ya," ucap Len sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

.

~Di luar~

.

"Gumi-chaaaaaan .. Aku pengen masuk..." rengek Teto pada orang yang menariknya keluar.

"Biarkan mereka berduaan dulu..." jawab Gumi pelan. Orang yang menarik Teto dan Mikuo keluar adalah Gumi.

"Nanti kalau Len napa-napain Rin gimana?" tanya Teto balik dan mulai negative thinking[1].

"Tenang saja Teto..." ucap Mikuo sambil menepuk pelan bahu Teto.

Mereka sekarang berada di depan ruang rawat Rin. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang rawat Rin karena kedap suara. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"RINN-NEEE!" seru seorang gadis berambut kuning sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Tepatnya ruang rawat Rin.

Sesampainya gadis itu di depan ruang rawat Rin. Gadis itu langsung membuka pintu itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia keluar lagi.

"Neru?" panggil Mikuo.

"Eh? Mikuo-nii!" ucap gadis itu.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Teto.

"Tentu, Mikuo-nii itu temannya Len-nii," jawab Neru. Teto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Gumi. "E-Engga kok!" jawab Teto. Neru hanya diam.

"Kita selesaikan ini nanti... Teto sayang~," bisik Mikuo di telinga Teto. Teto hanya ber-blushing-ria.

"Mana Ba-san dan Ji-san?" tanya Mikuo pada Neru. Ya, Mikuo memang memanggil orang tua Len dan Neru dengan sebutan Ba-san dan Ji-san. Bisa di pastikan, hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat.

"Mereka kutinggalkan di de-" "Eh? Neru?"

Ucapan Neru terpotong oleh Len yang baru keluar dari ruang rawat Rin.

"Kenapa ka-" "LEEEEEEEN!"

Ucapan Len juga terpotong oleh suara teriakkan seorang wanita. Di belakangnya seorang pria berlari mengikuti wanita itu. Ya, mereka berlari.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san?" panggil Len. Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya hanya ngos-ngosan.

"Len! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Kaa-san Len langsung sambil memperhatikan anak sulungnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." ucap Len. Len mengajak mereka masuk ke ruang rawat Rin. Di sana, Rin sedang berbaring.

Mereka, Len, Teto, Mikuo dan Gumi menjelaskan semuanya. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Miriam sendiri sudah di pastikan akan di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa karena sudah mendapat kepastian kalau dia memang mengidap penyakit jiwa.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Rin sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa.

Mereka semua, akan hidup bahagia selamanya mulai sekarang.

Apa betul?

_**~Fin~**_

1. Negative thingking = Bahasa yg sering Author pake di sekolah. Artinya, berpikiran buruk dengan orang lain. Misal, berpikir tentang orang itu yang ga baik.

Author's Teritorial

a. Gomen kalo apdetnya lamaaaaa banget. Author (sok)sibuk banget... Hehehe...

b. Sorry kalo endingnya aneh gitu.

c. Ada yang keberatan dengan pair MikuoxTeto? Gomen kalau keberatan, soalnya Authro suka sama pair itu #slera lain ndri.

d. Ah, di fanfict selanjutnya, author bakalan buat pair MikuoxTeto lagi. Mmm ... Mungkin ada perubahan jika readers mau komplain.

kasih banyak buat para senpai yang uda ngajarin Saia selama ini. Dari fict debut pertama Saia sampai ke fict ini. Terima kasih banyak juga buat para readers yang slalu ngedukung Saia.

f. Ah, maaf juga soal cara penulisan Saia yang berbeda-beda di tiap chapter. Hahaha...

g. Akhir kata, ripiu?


End file.
